I look forward to it
by infinitestormtales
Summary: Right I know everyone's doing this but I really wanted to so here it is. The talk between Annabeth and Magnus at the end of the sword of summer which Rick Riordan gave us the pleasure of fantasizing over. All rights to Rick Riordan. The Myths master. He owns everything! By Lucy by the way.


**Hey guys, Lucy here. I know everyone's doing this but I'm doing it anyway. If you don't like it I wrote it in the car on holiday soooo... I was going to do them telling the story but they've done so much! anyway, constructive criticism appreciated! thanks! R &R**

 **-Lucy**

"Right. Your story. Shoot." I said as we pushed our way through the crowded, pressing mood of the food court with our falafel. "well, just to warn you it could take a couple of days. Or weeks depending on how much you interrupt which I'm guessing you will." "Weeks? Why?" " 'cause it happened over around 9 years of course." "NINE!" "Yep. Now first of all I know what you are. I'm the same." "What?! A demigod?!" don't ask me why I said it because I couldn't answer you. It was almost like she'd coaxed the words from my yielding lips I was currently enjoying my bewildered expression. She smirked. "yes…" her voice was teasing and conspiratorial, "Let me reintroduce myself: I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." "What?! As in Greek?" "Are you surprised? Yes according to your reaction you are which means you're not Greek, definitely not roman, probably not Egyptian either. That means a fourth set of gods meddling with earth but which one? Oh! Norse! You're Norse!" she was muttering to herself mostly but broke out in a triumphant call at the end. "Yes… How do you know?" "Wisdom and battle strategy. Face it I'm clever." "Yeah but what's your story?" "Ah yes that. That includes two major wars. Around 10 petrifying quests. Countless trips to Olympus and Hades, titans, giants, evil, manipulative gods, monsters and a suicidal trip into the Darkest depths of the underworld. Where monsters go to be reborn Tartarus…" At the word the sky darkened, shivers crept up my arms and prickled at my spine. Thunder rumbled, wind bellowed, lampposts and shop signs trembled, tossing dangerously in the wind. Nightmares and shadows lurking in the hidden became more pronounced and agitated. Then a choked sob broke the trance. The darkness withdrew. The wind mellowed. And the shadows crept back into gloom. I looked up at Annabeth to see her mask slip and she mumbled slightly as tears poked out of her eyes. "Sorry, I need to call someone. if I'm going to tell this tale at some point I'm going have to face… That place… and to do so I have to have have him by my side." I nodded mutely, to showed from what had just happened. She reached out a gold coin the size of my palm. It's shining sides printed with images that appeared to be from mythology. She walked outside to where a staff worker was hosing down tables and threw the golden coin into the light reflected, rainbow stream. "O goddess of the rainbow," she called, loud and clear. "accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson."

A rainbow tinged image appeared in the jet of a tousled haired guy with sea green eyes fighting a massive porcupine with, what I have to say, was a glorious sword. As I watched he jabbed the monster and exploded into disgusting dust with pained squeal. "Percy!" "Annabeth?" he glanced around him looking for the source of her voice. "Over here. Bad time?" He spotted her and turned to face us. "Nah, the manticore saw riptide and suddenly wasn't quite as confident as before." "Or he saw it was you." she pointed out. "No that just makes them want to kill me faster. What can I do for you?" a cheeky grin lit up his face as they talked. She shot him an answering grin. "Could you come find me, I need you." All joking left his face, replaced by seriousness. "What is it?" "I'll tell you when you get here." "Ok," he sounded worried and concerned, "Where are you?" "Boston, outside a fadlan's falafel place." "I'll be there in 5" he whistled a shrill note like you'd whistle for a dog. He swiped a hand through the connection and I just got a glimpse of a huge black shape bounding towards him. "Who, was that?" "My boyfriend Percy." "Where is he because that didn't look like Boston?" "Oh no it's not, he lives in New York." "NEW YORK! HOW'S HE GOING TO GET HERE IN FIVE MINUTES?!" "He has his ways." she said slyly in a secretive voice. Suddenly she ran off to a dense shadow cast by the great bulk of the building. Just then the boy materialised sitting astride a massive, broad shouldered, nightmare of a hound. "Percy!" she ran forwards and threw her arms around the dismounting kid. "Hey Wistful," he chuckled and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "Sorry to interrupt," Gods I hated being a third wheel "But are you going to introduce me?" "Oh Di immortals sorry," Di immortals?! "Seaweed brain this is my cousin Magnus Chase, son of Frey…" "FREY?!" "Norse" "oh great even more of them." "And Magnus, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." "Hey" he reached and shook my hand in a steady hand grip but he didn't seem to be trying to intimidate me. That just intimidated me even more! "Nice to meet you" "He thinks after one quest his life is weirder than ours." Annabeth continued, an evil glint in her stormy grey eyes. "Oh no that doesn't happen." then something seemed to strike him, "You didn't bet against her did you?"

"Yeah I did. I'm really starting to question myself now though." "Nooooooo…" he groaned "You never bet against a child of Athena let alone Annabeth!" "Starting to realise that!" "Come on," Annabeth sighed "Let's start the story…" OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo After finding out all about the titan war, the giant war, Tartarus and all the numerous quests, I was speechless. Truly, weirdly speechless. THEY DID ALL THAT! "Ok… first of all Wow!" Annabeth laughed. "Second of all you've won. Congratulations! But here's your promised story." And with that I launched into my confused story of death, Valhalla, crazy gods, fashionable dwarves and magic elves, mental fire giants and terrifying wolves bringing doomsday. They didn't seem too surprised but praised my bravery and strength wherever it's currently disappeared of to because although can always see it, I certainly can never find it. Well I'm looking forward to more from Annabeth Chase that's for sure!

 **Did you like it? Please review! and I will send you a cupcake in the post!**

 **-Bye ;)**


End file.
